vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Subtilizer (Sword Art Online)
|-|Gabriel Miller= |-|Vector= |-|Full Power= Summary Subtilizer, or his real name, Gabriel Miller is the primary antagonist in the War of the Underworld arc of Sword Art Online. He is the chief tactical officer of Glowgen Defense Systems and the child of the former president and founder of the company. He was hired by the US to retrieve Alice Zuberg's fluctlight, so he directly commanded the assault on the Ocean Turtle and used the Soul Translator to enter Underworld, first as Vector, then as Subtilizer. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | 6-C, possibly 4-B Name: Gabriel Miller (RL), Subtilizer (GGO), Dark God Vector (UW), "Angel of Death" (Nickname given to him by Kirito in Underworld) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Vector= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Mid via Incarnation; Comparable to Kirito), Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Intangibility and Absorption (His body (underneath his skin) is made out of some sort of "Amorphous darkness" that he can control to his will), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. Transformation and Shapeshifting via Incarnation, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Can steal, and directly manipulate fluctlights, and can absorb other people's Incarnation and willpower), Sleep Manipulation via Fluctlight Alteration, Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier around his entire body), Possible Disintegration or some form of Corrosion Inducement (via his Void Blade) |-|Full Power= All of the previous abilities and resistances to a far higher extent, (Excluding Intangibility, he has a new version of it in this key) plus: Elemental Intangibility (His body is now made out of a "liquid-metal" substance), Thread Manipulation, Telekinesis, Creation, Summoning, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and clash with Eugeo's soul), Aura and Fear Inducement (Has an aura of energy that strikes fear into people), Limited Danmaku (Can summon multiple orbs that fire lasers) and Body Control (Turned his wings into blades), can manipulate the size of his sword |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Steel Manipulaton, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Slashes, Thrusts (As his body is made up the way it is, his attribute is the ability to absorb everything just listed), and Soul Manipulation (Ignored Shasta's Soul Destruction Release Recollection) Attack Potency: Island level (Easily killed Vixur, who was comparable to a casual Bercouli. Overpowered Bercouli in their fight, which he needed to use his durability-negating Release Recollection to bring him down. Matched Solus's arrows physically, and should be at least comparable to the other Goddesses with their abilities in-general) | Island level, possibly Solar System level (Stronger than before. Can fight Kirito when he was powered by the world and even managed to lob his arm off. Is described by Kirito to be akin to a Black Hole) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Kirito and the Goddesses), with at least Speed of Light attack speed (Can fire lasers and launch lightning strikes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Island Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Building level+, likely far higher (Though Deities in Alicization are often treated as Glass Cannons, Gabriel was barely harmed by Bercouli and was completely unharmed by Vixur's Release Recollection) | Island level, possibly Solar System level (Can take hits from a fully-powered Kirito). Intangibility makes him difficult to land a hit on. Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Shrugged off having his arm lobbed off. Comparable to other Super Accounts) Range: Standard melee range with his sword, several meters with Sacred Arts and Incarnation. Can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation. Likely Planetary at full power (Shook the entire Underworld during his clash with Kirito) Standard Equipment: Void Blade Intelligence: Unknown academically. Gifted in combat strategy and tactics, and is the head of Glowgen Defense Systems; Is trained in martial arts, and has experience in real combat. Was able to utilize and lead the entire Dark Territory. Weaknesses: Insanely psychopathic and sociopathic. Stated to be unable to absorb «gunshot»-type attacks. Key: Vector (Base) | Vector (Full Power) Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Dark God Vector Abilites= «The Dark God Vector» superaccount is granted the ability to directly manipulate Fluctlights. He is shown to be able to utilize this in various ways, such as by being able to absorb souls and Incarnation, granting him even more power. He can also put people to sleep by halting brain activity, directly manipulate memories, and manipulate the mind. |-|All VR Avatars= Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. This ability is most prominent in the Underworld, as this ability is one of that world's core mechanics. However this ability has also been shown multiple times throughout the series before the Alicization arc. |-|Underworld= Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Art Online Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Metal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Thread Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Space Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Characters